Data may be modified prior to storage in a memory. For example, data can be “shaped” to change a proportion of one values (“1's”) and zero values (“0's”) in the data. Storing shaped data may wear a memory less than storing random data having an equal number of 1's and 0's. As another example, data can be “scrambled” to cause the data to appear more random using a bit-wise exclusive-or (XOR) operation applied to the data and to a random or pseudo-random sequence of bits. Scrambling data may remove repeating patterns of bits in the data (e.g. a long sequence of 0's or 1's) that may cause program disturb effects when written in a memory. However, if shaped data is scrambled by XORing the shaped data with a random or pseudo-random sequence of bits, the scrambled data may not retain the “shaped” proportion of 1's and 0's and may instead exhibits a substantially random distribution where 1's and 0's occur with substantially equal probability.